Acquiring vehicle inventory, such as for used and/or new automobile sales lots, requires intuition and a knowledge of current vehicle markets. Often, a vehicle salesperson or manager's intuition can be wrong. Additionally, fully understanding current sales markets for multiple vehicle types in multiple markets can be an exhausting and often times futile task. Incorrect decisions and/or market analysis data can lead to vehicle sales lots being overstocked with vehicles that are not selling and/or are not profitable. Thus, finding ways to acquire vehicle inventory to appropriately stock vehicle lots continues to be a priority.